kiss Kiss
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Baginya ini adalah momen yang sangat berharga. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata, yang... /. Degup jantungnya selalu berdetak melebihi batas kewajaran ketika pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Ada rasa senang dalam dirinya seperti sesuatu yang ingin meledak. "A-aku..." REPUBLISH


**Kiss Kiss Kiss**

**.**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Waning : Canon, OOC, typo(s), sedikit shounen ai nyelip _

_Summary : Baginya ini adalah momen yang sangat berharga. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata, yang... /. Degup jantungnya selalu berdetak melebihi batas kewajaran ketika pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Ada rasa senang dalam dirinya seperti sesuatu yang ingin meledak. "A-aku..." _

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan," _panggil Naruto sembari menepuk pundak _kunoichi _yang beberapa waktu lalu diajaknya kencan ke Ichiraku Ramen.

Sesaat tersentak, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Perlahan dengan wajah merona ia memutar tubuhnya menatap Naruto.

"I-iya Na-Naruto-_kun," _sahutnya susah payah sambil menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri.

Hinata takut tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk pingsan kalau ia menatap langsung wajah tampan pemuda berkulit hitam manis di depannya.

Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar gugup. Walaupun pemuda calon Hokage masa depan itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua bulan lalu, tapi tetap saja Hinata masih tidak terbiasa untuk bersikap 'normal'. Degup jantungnya selalu berdetak melebihi batas kewajaran ketika pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Ada rasa senang dalam dirinya seperti sesuatu yang ingin meledak.

"A-aku..."

Menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal Naruto terlihat kebingungan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Keduanya masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"I-iya?"

"Bisakah aku... errr."

Pemuda pirang itu nampak ragu tuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan entah karena apa, semburat merah muda tipis muncul di pipi berkumisnya.

"B –bisakah apa Na-Naruto-_kun?" _tanya Hinata lagi. Alisnya bertaut bingung. Dengan wajah merona ia mencoba menatap wajah gugup pemuda di depannya.

"Bisakah... a-anu."

"_**Dasar Bodoh! Hanya mengatakan 'Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman darimu Hinata-chan?' saja, kau tidak bisa. Bagaimana nanti kalau kau melamarnya? Memintanya pada ayahnya yang menyeramkan itu?"**_cibir Kyuubi- Kurama yang berada dalam diri Naruto.

Rupanya siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu mulai gemas dengan sifat malu-malu yang ditunjukan oleh pasangan _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi _tersebut. _Kalian berdua bodoh, bisa lebih agresif lagi tidak?_

"_Diam kau!" _batin Naruto geram mendengar cibiran Kyuubi.

Sementara itu di dunia nyata Hinata –tak menghilangkan rona merah dari wajahnya- hanya bisa kebingungan melihat wajah linglung Naruto. "N-Naruto-_kun?"_

"_**Ckckck malangnya nasibmu Nak. Di usiamu yang sudah 25 tahun, kau belum pernah mencium gadis satupun. Kau hanya pernah mencium Uchiha Sasuke satu kali dan itu di bibir pula. Haah... benar-benar dua puluh lima tahun hidup yang sia-sia,"**_ejek Kyuubi membuat Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"_Diam kau! Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, dan..." _

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

Suara lembut Hinata yang menegurnya membuat Naruto kembali ke alam nyata.

"_Go-gomen _Hinata-_chan_," gagap Naruto mendadak salah tingkah.

Dalam hati ia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertingah aneh. Dan pastinya terlihat bodoh di depan Hinata.

Ah... kalau saja ia bisa menahan diri untuk mencoba meminta ciuman dari gadis yang sudah dua bulan dipacarinya itu, ia tentu tidak akan terlihat memalukan seperti ini. Tapi... cerita bodoh Kiba tentang semua yang pemuda itu lakukan dengan pacarnya –Karin- benar-benar membuatnya iri. Apalagi mereka berdua sudah sampai pada tahap yang... argh lupakan.

Naruto melirik Hinata denga ekor matanya_. Dia sangat pemalu dan terlalu polos_. Naruto jadi tidak tega untuk meminta ciuman dari Hinata.

Demi sepuluh mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo di kedai Ichiraku, dan juga demi wajah _blushing_ Sasuke yang dicium Sakura di tempat umum, Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikir dan berbuat yang 'macam-macam' pada Hinata.

Lihatlah wajah polosnya yang selalu merona malu saat berada di dekat Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saja ia nekat meminta ciuman dari Hinata, gadis itu pasti akan pingsan dengan wajah merah padam seperti biasanya.

Menyadari kerisauan Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali menegurnya.

"N-Naruto-_kun?"_

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak. "_Gomen_ Hinata-_chan_ sepertinya aku melamun lagi," celetuk Naruto sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tertawa hambar mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Hinata dalam waktu dekat.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-_kun?" _tanya Hinata mulai penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"A-aku..." Naruto mendadak gagap dan salah tingkah seperti Hinata.

"_**Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu? Kalau kau jadi gagap begitu bagaimana dengan masa depan kalian nanti? Kau gagap dan dia juga gagap, kau ingin anak kalian bisu?" **_celetuk Kyuubi yang sudah benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Grrr... diam kau,"_ geram Naruto dalam Hati. Dasar rubah ekor sembilan yang suka ikut campur.

"_**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau dan gadis itu tipe uke ya? Kalian pasif sekali."**_

"_Tutup mulutmu!"_  
_**"Oh... okay. Aku akan tutup mulut. Silahkan lanjutkan." **_

"N-Naruto-_kun?" _tegur Hinata lagi. Ia mulai khawatir.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," gelagap Naruto mencoba menghindari Hinata.

Ia berbalik ingin meninggalkan Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata memegang pegelangan tangannya, menahan pemuda itu agar tidak pergi.

"S-sepertinya ada y-yang ingin k-kau bicarakan Naruto-_kun," _ucapnya pelan sembari perlahan mendongak untuk menatap Naruto. "K-katakanlah," lanjutnya saat sekilas melihat keraguan dalam diri kekasihnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya berdugup kencang saat ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wajah manisnya yang penuh rasa keingintahuan benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hinata-_chan. _Aku... " perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata. Seolah gadis itu memiliki magnet dalam dirinya.

"N-Naruto-_kun. _A-apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hinata terlihat begitu gugup. Gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit menyesali perbuatannya –yang menahan Naruto untuk tidak pergi.

Hinata benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Degup jantungnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, rasanya seperti ingin meledak.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto bergumam sambil mempersempit jarak keduanya.

_Blush._

"Na-Naruto-kun." Wajah Hinata sekarang telah semerah kepiting rebus, namun perlahan gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai menikmati hangatnya hembusan nafas Naruto pada wajahnya.

Dan...

.

.

.

Alis lelaki itu nampak bertaut. Bola matanya sedikit menyipit melihat kelakuaan dua orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. _"Apa yang mereka lakukan_?" pikir lelaki itu sembari berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerang tertahan ketika merasakan hangat nafas Naruto makin dekat, membelai wajahnya yang saat ini memanas.

Gadis itu tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi sekarang. Ia telah sepenuhnya jatuh pada pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ia rela jika ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh pemuda itu.

Tepat di saat pucuk hidung mereka hampir bersinggungan. Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, dan seketika wajahnya merah padam.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeram pelan karna bibirnya tak kunjung bertemu dengan bibir Hinata. Masih dengan mata terpejam akhirnya Naruto menyambar bibir gadis di depannya. Menarik dan menekannya dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukan.

Ia melumat dan mengulum bibir basah gadis itu pelan, mencoba mengirimkan sensasi menyenangkan seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang. Namun Hinata tak kunjung membalas ciumannya. Gadis itu justru terdengar menggeram marah? Eh? Marah?

Karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip –sementara ia tidak menghentikan ciumannya dengan 'Hinata'. Dan...

_Blush._

Wajah Naruto memerah, bola matanya mendadak terbuka lebar dan melotot sempurna menatap Hyuuga yang diciumnya.

_What the hell?_

"_**Huahahahaha."**_

Menahan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menjalar di perutnya, Naruto buru-buru mundur dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia bergidik ngeri mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi –yang entah sejak kapan menggantikan posisi Hinata – menatapnya geram dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"N-Naruto_-kun_?" cicit Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Hiashi. Raut wajah gadis malang itu terlihat shock setelah melihat ayah dan pacarnya berciuman panas di depan matanya.

"_Habislah aku," _batin Naruto pilu. Sesekali diliriknya wajah marah Hyuuga Hiashi, yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Uzumaki Naruto," desis Hyuuga Hiashi sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang cukup kuat saat menyebutkan nama _shinobi _muda di depannya.

"I-iya Pa-man," gagap Naruto menyadari bahwa hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir di tangan calon mertuanya sendiri.

"Kemarilah."

"N-Naruto-_kun," _ucap Hinata khawatir.

"I-iya."

Dan...

"_Jyuken!"_  
"Hwaaaa!"

_**Bletak!**_

_**Jduagh!**_

_**Klontang!**_

_**Bruk!**_

_**Buagh!**_

_**Meong!**_

_**Nguik!**_

_**Mbeek!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Omake~**

**.**

.

.

Hiashi yang penasaran melihat gelagat aneh dari putrinya dan Naruto, perlahan menghampiri mereka berdua. Dahinya tertekuk melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya menanti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan anaknya dengan pemuda itu, Hiashi akhirnya menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh padanya dengan wajah merah padam.

Sambil memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi, Hiashi menggedikan kepalanya memberikan isyarat pada Hinata untuk pindah ke belakangnya. Gadis itupun hanya bisa menurut dengan takut.

Hiashi melangkah maju ke tempat Hinata berdiri tadi, dan siap menghajar Naruto yang ingin macam-macam pada putrinya. Namun detik berikutnya Lelaki itu dikejutkan oleh ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyambar bibir tuanya, dan mengajaknya tuk berciuman panas.

"Engh... Hinata-chan," erang Naruto disela ciumannya, tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya yang sedang diciumnya.

.

.

.

**THE END **


End file.
